Harry Potter--Year 4
by Lady Lelila
Summary: A new character a strange dream and a bit more romance....
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N~~Sorry this took so long. Exams and stuff. And Episode I. Heh…ONWARDS!~~Lady Lelila

Harry Potter~~Year 4

Part 6

….Only to be caught by a fast flying Ron Weasley. Ron's broom buckled under the weight, but held. He quickly flew to the ground where the teams surrounded Harry. Harry vaguely thought, "Why am I always getting hurt while playing Quidditch?" And then he passed out.

A minute later we awoke to find a concerned Hermione leaning over him. "Are you ok Harry?" she asked.

"Yes," Harry said slowing rising to his feet. "I'm alright. No Infirmary for me today," he smiled. Hermione reached for his hand. Harry's heart fluttered and his pulse raced. Had she taken too much from her kiss and his handholding? Was it really too much? She opened his hand and grabbed the Snitch that he was still clutching in his right hand. The Gryffindors cheered and Fred shouted, "Party! Common Room! NOW!!!"

The party lasted so late that Harry fell asleep over the glass of butter-beer that Fred and George had smuggled from Hogsmeade. No one wanted to disturb Harry at bedtime, not even the prefects. So they left Harry snoozing in his favorite chair. 

Harry's dreams weren't exactly calming. In fact they were disturbing. He saw himself standing on the edge of a dark cliff. He peered over the edge and saw a mere reflection of himself…but something looked different….then a shadow crossed his face. He turned and saw a hooded figure. It took off its hood and…

"HARRY POTTER!" Hermione whispered furiously. 

Harry opened his bleary eyes…"Whhhh…at?" He blinked a couple of times. Hermione came into focus. "What time is it?" He mumbled.

"It's well past your bedtime. You should be in bed. In fact, I told Ron to make you go to bed on time. That just goes to should how irrespon…" she rambled on. Harry tuned her out as he thought about his dream. He struggled out of his chair. His legs and back were cramped from sleeping in a highly uncomfortable position. As he stood, his knees buckled and he started to fall, Hermione reached out the catch him, but she lost her balance and they both landed in the chair. Harry reached around her sides and tickled her. She giggled and started to stand up, but was stopped by Harry arms around her waist. 

She looked into his bright green eyes and he whispered, "My turn." He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. Hermione winked, gave him a quick hug around the shoulders and stood up. "Now it's off to bed with you. And if you don't go, I shall feel compelled to escort you myself," she said in a formal manner.

"Yes m'lady," Harry returned equally as formally and bowed. 

Hermione curtsied and both turned to their respective dormitories. 

As Harry crawled into bed, he thought of Hermione. What was happening? He worried about it until sleep overtook him and his dream continued...

…where the man's head should have been, there was a blast of purple light. But it wasn't really light because it made everything dark. Harry turned away from the purple and looked back over the cliff. His reflection had faded so that he looked as ghostly as Nearly Headless Nick. A deep voice spoke, "Harry Potter, this could be your destiny if you do not look closer into the Man With No Heart's past. What you have witnessed is your own fate of the Dementor's Kiss. Discover his past, for it leads to your future. But remember, nothing is as it seems." The scene faded away and Harry drifted into a normal, dreamless sleep.

The next morning he shared his dream with Ron and Hermione. Both were full of questions about the Man With No Heart. 

"Maybe it's Snape." Ron suggested. "He seems pretty heartless."

"But it said, 'nothing is as it seems.'" Hermione reminded him. 

The argument went on all the way to Potions. Snape was in a foul mood that day and took 10 points from Gryffindor in the first 30 minutes. Halfway through his potion, Harry realized what had been missing in his reflection, his scar! He tried to get Ron's and Hermione's attention, but "Mr. Potter, what are you trying to accomplish by waving your arms about like that, 5 points from Gryffindor for acting like an idiot!"

Abashed, Harry turned back to his potion. After class, Hermione came up to him, "Harry, WHAT were you trying to do?"

"I was trying to tell you, I remember something else from my dream…. when…when I looked at my reflection…my scar was gone!"

Hermione smacked herself on the forehead…"I think I've just realized something. I've got to go to the library! Meet you in Defense Against the Dark Arts!" she exclaimed as she ran off towards the library. Harry and Ron sighed and walked towards the Great Hall for lunch.

A/N~~More to come later…the H/H romance is very interesting….wink wink Relax though…remember "nothing is as it seems"…~~Lady Lelila


	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Part 2 as promised. Also, in the previous part I forgot to mention that all the characters, except Mr. Dapes belong to JK Rowling.~~Lady Lelila 

Harry Potter~~Year 4

Part 2

Harry woke up with his head in Hermione's lap. Slightly shocked at his location, he sat up quickly. The world spun a bit and then settled down as he turned to a rather worried Ron and mumbled, "How long?"

"Long enough to fall over, but not long enough for people to notice," said Hermione. 

Harry rubbed his forehead and looked around. Sure enough no one seemed to notice except for a concerned Ginny Weasley sitting three seats over. "It's a bit hot. Maybe I should sit under the umbrella with Ginny."

Hermione looked rather jealous, but made no complaint as Harry sat down next to Ginny. Hermione sat on the other side as Harry analyzed what ha just occurred. "I can't tell Ron or Hermione, " he thought. "They'll just worry. But when I looked at the Seeker, I got that stabbing pain just like when I've faced Voldemort. That's dangerous."

Harry looked up again and braced himself for another blow. None came. "Maybe it really WAS the heat," he thought.

Ron passed the game program to Harry and Hermione. Harry anxiously looked through it for the English Seeker, Darren Dapes. And there, right on page four waving right at Harry from the wizard photo, was Dapes himself.

The caption caught Hermione's eye though. She noticed anything that said the word Hogwarts on it.

__

Today is Darren Dapes' last match with England. He announced just previous to this game that he was retiring and taking on a teaching job at Hogwarts School for Wizardry and Witchcraft. Mr. Dapes said, "I've had enough of the Snitch. Give me something new!"

Hermione gasped, "HE'S our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! What does HE know about the subject? We'll never learn anything except Quidditch!" 

Harry and Raon weren't as concerned about it. They looked at each other with the same gleam in their eyes. "Excellent!"

Hermione gave them a dirty look as Fred and George passed by and shared a bit of the excitement before disappearing again. To avoid the boys, Hermione turned to Ginny and started a meaningless conversation about classes. Ginny, of course, was not paying attention, but was staring at Harry.

The match was everything that Harry had expected, and more! It lasted much longer than any of the House games at Hogwarts did and Harry saw a lot of different strategy than what Wood had been teaching the Gryffindor team. He was completely happy for the rest of the summer and managed to push the scar incident to the back of his mind.

Bill and Charlie left the following day and Hermione also departed after making the boys promise to study hard and meet her in Diagon Alley two days before the term started. 

Harry and the Weasley's practiced Quidditch and attempted to do schoolwork over the next couple of weeks, the schoolwork part didn't work very well though. The boys all took turns on Harry's FireBolt, a gift from Sirius Black, his godfather. Before they knew it, they were all using Floo-Powder to go to Diagon Alley.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave them a bit of money and sent them all off to do their shopping, but not before threatening them within an inch of their lives not to go down Knockturn Alley. This prompted dejected looks from Fred and George but it soon passed. Fred and George met a few friends from school as did Ginny and before long Harry and Ron spotted Hermione. The three young wizards wandered around for bit looking in all the new shops and buying their schoolbooks. As they were loitering outside of Quality Quidditch Supplies, Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. AS he turned around, he was surprised to see Darren Dapes! 

"Well hello," said Dapes. "You are the great Harry Potter I assume from the rather peculiar scar on your forehead." He spoke with an accent that slurred the vowels with the consonants that followed them.

"Yes…." stumbled Harry. "And these are my friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. We're really looking forward to having you teach this year, Professor."

"Oh really? Well, I'm looking forward to it myself. And to reassure your obviously doubting friend, Miss Granger, I do know quite a bit about the Dark Arts."

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Hermione. The boys were not as thrilled.

"Well, I must pop into this store right here. I have a bit of Quidditch card signing to do before I head off to Hogwarts. I'll see you in a few days then." Dapes strolled into the store without a backward glance, but Harry felt that same pain again although not as strong as the first time. He shook his head and looked at his watch. 

"I guess we should go meet our parents now," he said.

The three parted and went home for one last day before going off to school. 

The train trip from King's Cross Station, Platform 9 and 3/4 to Hogwarts was unusually uneventful, which made Harry happy due to his run-in with the dementors the previous year. Draco and his goons were wandering around as usual, but this year the trio vowed to ignore them.

As soon as Harry got off the train he heard Professor McGonagall's voice ringing above all the noise. "Mr. Potter! See me in my office RIGHT NOW!"

Harry winced. She sounded upset, but he couldn't think of anything he'd done wrong. What now?

"In trouble already Potter?" sneered Draco. 

"Shove it Malfoy," Harry retorted as he walked toward the school and Professor McGonagall's office. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

A/N~~My apologies. I got a review saying I messed up in Part 2 when Harry was saying they should go meet "our parents." It was supposed to be "your parents." Spell-check doesn't catch that kind of stuff! On with the story!~~Lady Lelila

Harry Potter~~Year 4

Part 3

Harry timidly knocked on Professor McGonagall's door. "Come in Potter!"

He walked in, "Umm…you wanted to see me Professor?"

"Yes Harry. Please sit down. Now as you know Mr. Wood graduated last year and although you are only a 4th year I thought you would like to be the Captain of Quidditch team."

"REALLY!?!" yelled Harry. Then realizing how loud he had been whispered "Sorry Professor, but I'd love to."

"Good, well now that that's settled, off to the feast you go. Have a good year!"

Harry rushed into the feast and squeezed in between Ron and Hermione. Hermione promptly asked, "What did Professor McGonagall have to say? You aren't in trouble already are you? The term hasn't even started yet, that wouldn't be…" 

Harry cut her off saying, "I'm not in trouble." Then in a low voice, "She made me captain of the Quidditch team, but don't tell anyone. I'd like for it to be a surprise."

Ron and Hermione nodded and both hugged Harry. They were so proud of him! 

After the feast everyone was so tired that the common room emptied in 20 minutes.

The next day Ron and Harry wandered down to breakfast just in time to meet Hermione for their first class. 

"Figures, "grumbled Ron," We have double Potions with Sytherin and Snape!"

Hermione continued, "But then we get a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. "

"Yeah, I hope he's not as dumb as Lockhart!" said Harry. This comment prompted a dirty look from Hermione who had always had a crush on Professor Lockhart.

For once Potions went smoothly. Snape didn't take any points from Gryffindor and didn't give any member of the trio detention. But he did not refrain from his usual belittling of Neville Longbottom, the boy cursed with forgetfulness and clumsiness, and did not avoid praising Draco Malfoy at every juncture. 

Next the trio walked apprehensively into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. They took seats and watched the rest of the class file in excitedly. All of them we talking about how they had a famous Seeker for a teacher and how they hoped he would talk about Quidditch often.

Class started and Professor Dapes had not yet arrived. Five minutes later he strolled in the door and was followed by a floating stretcher containing a vampire that had recently been stabbed through the heart and the wooden stick was poking out of his chest. 

"Good Morning class," Dapes said. "I hope you don't mind my tardiness. George here took a little longer than I expected to conquer. Now if you don't mind, I need to put him in my office for a later lesson. Please excuse me for a few moments. Oh and while you are waiting, please open you books to page 5 and read the summary on countercurses. "

The class looked at him amazed and quickly opened their books. Ron leaned toward Harry and Hermione and whispered, "Well, it looks like we won't be discussing a lot of Quidditch today. "

Harry looked a bit dejected, but Hermione looked like Christmas had come early. She waited eagerly in her seat as Dapes walked in.

"Ah thank you so much for waiting. Now before we begin. I do not under any circumstances sign Quidditch cards and I will not under any circumstances discuss Quidditch strategies UNLESS it directly correlates to this class and the lesson I cam teaching." Professor Dapes began. "And now that I have stated what I will not do, let me tell you what I will do. I am here to teach all of you how to defend yourself from the likes of Lord Voldemort and his followers."

Everyone in the room gasped and looked at each other. Dapes had just mentioned the name of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. No one except Headmaster Dumbledore had the courage to mention You-Know-Who. This new teacher must be braver than they thought. 

After class, all the Gryffindors had a new respect for Professor Dapes. He was the best teacher they'd had. The whole lesson had consisted of a class discussion about the Dark Arts and how they could effect a wizard's everyday life. 

Soon Defense Against the Dark Arts was everyone's favorite class, even the Slytherins. Draco could not find a thing bad to say about Professor Dapes. 

A new dilemma faced Harry and the Gryffindor Quidditch team, choosing a new Keeper. Oliver Wood had graduated the year before and so the group made a flyer and posted it up in the Gryffindor common room. Unfortunately no one on the team knew exactly how to pick out a Keeper. Then Angelina suggested that they ask Professor Dapes to help with the final decision. The rest agreed and Harry decided to approach Dapes the next day after class.

After everyone had left chattering excitedly about the rather nasty goblin they had tackled that day, Harry walked up to Dapes and cleared his throat, "Excuse me, Professor?"

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you, sir."

"Ah, of course Mr. Potter."

"Well, it's about Quidditch. I know you told us the first day that if was not a topic for class, but this isn't class related. You see, Gryffindor has to pick a new Keeper this year and none of us know exactly how to go about it and we were wondering if you could help us with the final decision sir."

"Well, Mr. Potter I WAS hoping to avoid favoring one House over another, but seeing as though you were polite enough to ask and you did remember my warnings about Quidditch from the first day. I believe I will help you out. Let me know the day of the final decisions and I shall be there alright?"

"Thank you so much Professor, "stumbled Harry. " I…I mean the team, really appreciates it."

Harry rushed out of the room to go tell the Gryffindor team.

Dapes smiled. This was his chance.

A/N~~I hope you all are enjoying it. Everybody in the story belongs to JK Rowling, except Darren Dapes and George the vampire. I'm not quite sure where he came from...the depths of my demented mind. Sorry, no Harry and Hermione stuff in this one. Also, thanks for the compliment about sounding like JK. It's a talent to sound like an author, but I don't have an original writing style…sniff~~Lady Lelila


	4. Default Chapter Title

A/N~~Writing these things is harder that I thought…ONWARDS!

Harry Potter~~Year 4

Part 4

The Gryffindor team swarmed around Harry as he told them that Professor Dapes had agreed to help them pick a Keeper. Harry had reserved the Quidditch field for Gryffindor for the next 3 days and tryouts began the next afternoon. After two days of fast flying and tough decisions, the team had picked 4 finalists, Ron, Dean, a fifth-year named Marcus and Ginny. Harry was glad that Professor Dapes was making the final cut. 

Harry was thinking about the candidates all afternoon. He sat in Care of Magical Creatures thinking about the finalists. He wanted Ron to get the place, but he wasn't sure if that was because Ron was his best friend or because he was good. Marcus was decent, as was Dean. Ginny showed some promise, but she was afraid of Harry because of what had happened his second-year in the Chamber of Secrets. 

Harry walked out to the Quidditch field alone. Ron had wanted to come, but Harry thought it would look more equal if they weren't together just before final cuts and told Ron so. Ron surprisingly agreed and went off to talk to Hermione. Harry rounded to side of the bleachers deep in thought and, to his surprise, someone had beat him there…Professor Dapes!

"Hi Professor. Bit early aren't you? I asked you to come later so that we could warm up and stuff before you arrived. I didn't expect you to be here," said Harry.

"It's alright," replied Dapes. "I actually wanted to speak with you alone and I figured this would be the best place and time to do so. It's about Voldemort and your parents."

"My parents!" exclaimed Harry. "You knew my parents, Professor?"

"Yes I did Harry. Did anyone ever tell you why they were killed?"

"Well, it was because they were really close to Professor Dumbledore." Harry said rather vaguely. "I don't know much more than that."

"Ah. I see. Well let me tell you a bit more. You see, your parents were both powerful. Very powerful. And as Voldemort rose in power, he realized that something was draining that power. Not all of it, but enough so that he noticed. Once he figured out that a very powerful source was draining his power, he went looking for it. Your parents tried to hide their tracks, but it didn't work and they were forced to go into hiding and stop their spell. This is where they needed a secret keeper. And I'm sure you understand the rest about Pettigrew being on Voldemort's side. Correct?"

"Correc…..WAIT! YOU KNOW ABOUT PETTIGREW??? How???" exclaimed Harry.

"Yes Harry. I know about Pettigrew. I know you are anxious to haul me up in front of the Ministry to clear Sirius' name, but you see…it's not quite that easy. I hate to admit this and I do wish you wouldn't go spreading it around school, but I was a spy for the Ministry. I was in Azkaban for 3 years and was let out because they realized I had been a secret informant in Voldemort's inner circle. But people still do not believe that, even though I was the only one of us who did not kill anyone. Anyhow, my word to the public is about as good as fourteen/fifteen year old wizards and a werewolf. But I did want you to know exactly WHY your parents were killed. The other reason I needed to talk to you was because…"

Dapes was interrupted by the rest of the Gryffindor team and the rather nervous finalists. Dapes whispered, "Harry, we'll finish this later."

Understanding, Harry called to the group, "Warm up a bit faster than usual please, we have a guest today!"

Awhile later, Hermione came and sat next to Harry and Professor Dapes to watch the end of the tryouts. Harry was at a loss for who would make the best Keeper, but Dapes wasn't. At the end, Dapes called them all down and told each what their greatest assets and weaknesses were. Harry had guessed correctly on most. But Dapes announced that Ron would be the best Keeper for the Gryffindor team. Ron whooped and Harry politely congratulated and consoled all four players. Later that night, Ron, Harry and Hermione privately shared their excitement that Ron was now on the team too.

The next morning brought Malfoy to the Gryffindor table. "I heard that Potter influenced Dapes to give Weasel the Keeper spot because they're friends."

"HE DID NOT!!!" yelled Ron. "Don't say that! I won it fair and square."

"He did." said a low voice from behind Malfoy. Malfoy whirled around to find Professor Dapes. "I wouldn't accuse him of that without any evidence. And I seriously doubt that any Gryffindor is going to speak against Harry Potter."

"I won't." said Marcus. Dean nodded in agreement. 

Ginny stood and said, "Ron was the best of us. He deserves it."

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, are you satisfied? Or do I need to take points from Slytherin to convince you?" asked Dapes.

"No sir," said Malfoy as he slunk back to the now silent Sytherin table. 

"Thanks for standing up for me Professor, " said Harry.

"It was no problem. Now if you will be so kind as to stay a little bit after class today, we shall finish our discussion," Dapes said as he walked toward the teacher's table.

"What discussion?" Hermione and Ron asked simultaneously.

"Ummmm…I think we should take this to the common room…alone." Harry said mysteriously. 

Harry filled Ron and Hermione in on all the details of Dapes' past and swore them to secrecy. Both were as amazed as Harry. They both thought he was very brave and had more of a renwed respect for him.

After their discussion, they went to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry was highly curious as to what else Dapes wanted to say. 

After class Harry hung around, while Hermione and Ron went to lunch. 

"Ah, Harry." Dapes began. "I'm not one to mince words, so here it is straight out. Before I 'left' Voldemort's service he set up a curse for you. It would kill you on the Quidditch field sometime this year. Now I don't know exactly when or how, but it IS set up and I'm warning you to be careful. I've been out there searching the ground for curses and I've been unable to find any. I'm sorry. I've mentioned it to Professor Dumbledore and he and I thought it best that you don't play or watch this year."

"WHAT??? NO QUIDDITCH??? But I'm the captain." Harry yelled.

"I'm sorry, Harry. There is nothing else to be done."

Angered but not wanting to lose house points for mouthing off to a teacher, Harry walked stormily out. But he stopped, remembering an incident from that summer. "Professor?"

"Yes Harry?"

"This summer, at the Quidditch World Cup, when I looked at you, my scar burned like it did when I faced Voldemort my first year at Hogwarts. Would that have something to do with it?"

"Harry! Why didn't you tell anyone? Oh dear me…… please leave. I need to study and think. Come back tomorrow." Dapes said as he swept, rather preoccupied, into his office.

A/N~~Cliffhangers are the best. Please review!!! No Dapes is not Quirrell!!! Sorry, no more Harry/Hermione, I'm trying to figure out the best way to do it. I'll put some in Part 4! Part 4 might take until after this weekend due to concerts and such!J ~~Lady Lelila 


	5. Default Chapter Title

A/N~~Oh dear me. I told you all I'd put more Harry/Hermione in Part 4 in part 4! I meant to say Part 5!!! Sorry! I'm a little scatterbrained. Ya know…I was just thinking about how unoriginal my titles are. sigh And away we go!!!

Harry Potter~~Year 4

Part 5

Harry stood stunned at the door that had just been slammed in his face. Thoroughly confused, he walked up to the common room. Ron and Hermione were sitting by the fire. Ron was obviously studying Potions judging from the bewildered look on his face and Hermione…. -"Wow!" thought Harry-she was reading a book. She looked absolutely beautiful with the fire flickering across her usually serious face. Harry stood there gaping for a moment until she looked up and noticed him. 

"Now really Harry, you look as though you've seen a ghost or something" she teased. 

Harry looked at his feet, hoping she wouldn't see him blush. Luckily, Professor Dapes' odd behavior could be used as an excuse for his unusual manner. He told the story with gasps from Ron, "No Quidditch? Who will be the Seeker?" and quite a bit of finger shaking from Hermione, "Harry! Why didn't you tell us the real reason why you fainted?" When he was done, neither of his friends had any idea what the connection was between Dapes and Harry's scar. 

Fred and George came bounding up to Harry, obviously fresh from mischief. "So Potter? When's practice start?"

Harry looked at them and said, "Guys, I hate to say this, but due to circumstances beyond my control, I cannot be either a member or captain of the team. I'd like for you both to be co-captains in my place. A new Seeker will be needed so you may want to find one now." He strode out of the room, more depressed and lonely than he had been in his entire time at Hogwarts. 

"But Harry…" the boys yelled. Harry kept walking.

Harry's expression didn't change at all for the next 3 days. Everyone knew about what happened, but didn't know why. No one dared to talk to harry, save Hermione and Ron…and Malfoy.

"Quidditch too hard for you now Potter? Can't keep up? Or are you just too scared that your luck won't hold out this year?" Malfoy sneered. 

"It doesn't matter Malfoy." Harry mumbled as he walked away. 

Malfoy was so stunned that Harry didn't say anything as a retort that he stumbled around his words for a bit and then shut up, for once.

Harry sat silently in the Dapes' room. Students came in talking and laughing, but abruptly stopped when they saw the usually irrepressible Harry Potter sitting dejectedly at his desk.

Dapes walked in with his broom and Harry's head started to spin. He vaguely heard Dapes explain how to remove a curse from an object before everything turned black.

He woke up in the infirmary. He sat up with a start and looked around the spinning room. Dapes and Hermione were sitting at the end of the bed. 

"Ah good Harry. You are awake. I have some good news for you. You can play Quidditch again!" Dapes smiled.

"What? Why? How?" demanded Harry.

"Well, let's see. I've already answered the 'What.' 'Why' is because I got rid of the curse on my broomstick using means that are beyond you which would be the 'How.' You see, I was to referee all the Quidditch games using my broom. The curse would have killed you as soon as we were both in the air at the same time. This was obviously Voldemort's doing because it took almost all of the combined strength both Dumbledore and myself to remove it. The pain in your scar tipped us off. It means he's gaining back some of his power. Now, I must go. I'm quite worn out."

"Thanks Professor, "said Harry. 

Dapes left. Hermione spoke for the first time. "I…we were really worried about you. We had no idea what caused you to black out." She came up to the bed and sat near Harry's arm. She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. Harry closed his eyes and then opened them abruptly and looked rather shocked. Hermione backed to her chair at the foot of the bed and looked at her feet. "Sorry, Harry….I…I don't know what possessed me to do that. Sorry." She rose to leave.

"No Hermione. Please wait." She stopped and looked at Harry. " I'm sorry. I've never been kissed before….by anyone. Except maybe my mother, but I can't remember that. Please don't go."

Hermione came back and sat down on his bed again, looked into his bright green eyes and smiled. "I'm sorry I overreacted, Harry. How is your head feeling?"

"Almost perfect." Harry reached over and put his hand on Hermione's. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Only a day this time." she giggled remembering how often Harry was in the infirmary, unconscious.

There was a knock on the door and Hermione ran to her chair. Madam Pomfrey bustled in with medicine and a discharge. Harry whooped, took his medicine, grabbed Hermione's hand and ran to the Great Hall just in time for dinner. 

The whole Gryffindor table was ecstatic that Harry was feeling better and could play Quidditch. The first game was the next day, against Slytherin so Harry and the rest of the team rushed back to the common room to discuss strategies. Harry quickly discovered that although they had not picked a new Seeker, the rest of the team had been practicing diligently. He was not worried and told them all to go to bed early. 

The next day rose sunny and warm, perfect for Quidditch. Harry and the rest of the team were exhilarated. When the 14 players and Professor Dapes rose in the air, Harry was relieved to find that the curse was most definitely gone. He swooped back and forth above the game for awhile until…THERE…a foot behind Malfoy, was the SNITCH. He raced toward Malfoy and the Snitch. Malfoy didn't notice Harry because he was busy fighting off a rather nasty bee. Harry reached out, grasped the Snitch, and felt his broom fall from underneath him. He was in the air and falling quickly…..

A/N~~I'm really liking this cliffhanger stuff….J More to come….Monday? Can you wait 'til then??~~Lady Lelila


	6. Default Chapter Title

A/N~~Hey guys…Here's the deal. I misposted this and forgot to put --Part 6 in the title…therefore I'm just going to re-post it so everyone can read it!~~Lady Lelila

A/N~~Sorry this took so long. Exams and stuff. And Episode I. Heh…ONWARDS!~~Lady Lelila

Harry Potter~~Year 4

Part 6

….Only to be caught by a fast flying Ron Weasley. Ron's broom buckled under the weight, but held. He quickly flew to the ground where the teams surrounded Harry. Harry vaguely thought, "Why am I always getting hurt while playing Quidditch?" And then he passed out.

A minute later we awoke to find a concerned Hermione leaning over him. "Are you ok Harry?" she asked.

"Yes," Harry said slowing rising to his feet. "I'm alright. No Infirmary for me today," he smiled. Hermione reached for his hand. Harry's heart fluttered and his pulse raced. Had she taken too much from her kiss and his handholding? Was it really too much? She opened his hand and grabbed the Snitch that he was still clutching in his right hand. The Gryffindors cheered and Fred shouted, "Party! Common Room! NOW!!!"

The party lasted so late that Harry fell asleep over the glass of butter-beer that Fred and George had smuggled from Hogsmeade. No one wanted to disturb Harry at bedtime, not even the prefects. So they left Harry snoozing in his favorite chair. 

Harry's dreams weren't exactly calming. In fact they were disturbing. He saw himself standing on the edge of a dark cliff. He peered over the edge and saw a mere reflection of himself…but something looked different….then a shadow crossed his face. He turned and saw a hooded figure. It took off its hood and…

"HARRY POTTER!" Hermione whispered furiously. 

Harry opened his bleary eyes…"Whhhh…at?" He blinked a couple of times. Hermione came into focus. "What time is it?" He mumbled.

"It's well past your bedtime. You should be in bed. In fact, I told Ron to make you go to bed on time. That just goes to should how irrespon…" she rambled on. Harry tuned her out as he thought about his dream. He struggled out of his chair. His legs and back were cramped from sleeping in a highly uncomfortable position. As he stood, his knees buckled and he started to fall, Hermione reached out the catch him, but she lost her balance and they both landed in the chair. Harry reached around her sides and tickled her. She giggled and started to stand up, but was stopped by Harry arms around her waist. 

She looked into his bright green eyes and he whispered, "My turn." He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. Hermione winked, gave him a quick hug around the shoulders and stood up. "Now it's off to bed with you. And if you don't go, I shall feel compelled to escort you myself," she said in a formal manner.

"Yes m'lady," Harry returned equally as formally and bowed. 

Hermione curtsied and both turned to their respective dormitories. 

As Harry crawled into bed, he thought of Hermione. What was happening? He worried about it until sleep overtook him and his dream continued...

…where the man's head should have been, there was a blast of purple light. But it wasn't really light because it made everything dark. Harry turned away from the purple and looked back over the cliff. His reflection had faded so that he looked as ghostly as Nearly Headless Nick. A deep voice spoke, "Harry Potter, this could be your destiny if you do not look closer into the Man With No Heart's past. What you have witnessed is your own fate of the Dementor's Kiss. Discover his past, for it leads to your future. But remember, nothing is as it seems." The scene faded away and Harry drifted into a normal, dreamless sleep.

The next morning he shared his dream with Ron and Hermione. Both were full of questions about the Man With No Heart. 

"Maybe it's Snape." Ron suggested. "He seems pretty heartless."

"But it said, 'nothing is as it seems.'" Hermione reminded him. 

The argument went on all the way to Potions. Snape was in a foul mood that day and took 10 points from Gryffindor in the first 30 minutes. Halfway through his potion, Harry realized what had been missing in his reflection, his scar! He tried to get Ron's and Hermione's attention, but "Mr. Potter, what are you trying to accomplish by waving your arms about like that, 5 points from Gryffindor for acting like an idiot!"

Abashed, Harry turned back to his potion. After class, Hermione came up to him, "Harry, WHAT were you trying to do?"

"I was trying to tell you, I remember something else from my dream…. when…when I looked at my reflection…my scar was gone!"

Hermione smacked herself on the forehead…"I think I've just realized something. I've got to go to the library! Meet you in Defense Against the Dark Arts!" she exclaimed as she ran off towards the library. Harry and Ron sighed and walked towards the Great Hall for lunch.

A/N~~More to come later…the H/H romance is very interesting….wink wink Relax though…remember "nothing is as it seems"…~~Lady Lelila


	7. Default Chapter Title

A/N~~Sorry this took so long…I was in Spain for Spring Break. Also…I'm a pretty spastic person so my numbers might get a little crazy, so watch the post dates. ONWARDS!!!~~Lady Lelila

Harry Potter~~Year 4

Part 7

Harry and Ron went back to the common room to drop off and pick up books. As they walked back down the hall Ron asked, "What do you suppose Hermione figured out?"

"Ron, with Hermione…who knows what goes through her mind," Harry answered thinking of the incident in the common room the night before. Then he realized that he had forgotten a book for Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Shoot, Ron go on to class, I forgot a book."

Ron nodded, "But hurry up, Dapes likes you, but he'll still take off points if you're late."

Harry turned and headed back to the common room. Suddenly he felt himself falling and everything went black. Harry thought, "If I'm fainting AGAIN…."

He hit the ground with a thunk. "Well, at least I'm still conscious this time," he thought. "Lumos," Harry whispered. A green light sprung from the end of his wand and a large chamber revealed itself. 

Harry turned off his wand and looked around the room. There was a large tapestry on the far wall. The floor was dirt and the walls were solid stone. The light seemed to have no source. "Magic," he thought. He looked up. The trap door he had fallen through was already closed. "Well this is a fine state of affairs." Harry said aloud. He considered yelling for help, but realized everyone would be in class. 

"Well, if I'm going to be here for awhile, I may as well examine this tapestry," he said to himself. Harry walked over to the wall hanging. 

It was obviously an ancient battle between Light and Dark wizards. The tapestry was gruesome, but Harry stared on. There was a single Dark wizard left standing. Like wizard photos, the figures moved…or at least the live one did. Harry looked closely at the figure. It had piercing green eyes and black hair. He was standing over the detached body parts of….PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!?! Harry's eyes franticaly searched the rest of the figures. Some he recognized from Hogwarts. He found Hermione and Ron on a hillside next to a Dark wizard. Hermione's broken wand was next to the man and had a disembodied heart on the end. Harry realized that far from being an ancient battle, it was a future one and he was the Dark wizard who had conquered all. "No!" he gasped. 

"Actually, yes it is." said a voice behind him.

Harry whirled around to see a man, the man from the hillside? "You're the Man With No Heart!" he accused.

"The one and only. Now I'm sure you have questions…they will all be answered later. Now shall we begin the training?"

"What training?" exclaimed Harry.

"Your training in the Dark Arts. Oh and by the way, if you think your friends will come and save you, we have carefully planted a copy of your body in the Forbidden Forest. They think you're dead. But of course one day you'll appear, minus the scar and we shall conquer the world. You have such a powerful combination of magic that Voldemort will look like a pussycat compared to you."

"My scar?"

"Well, yes…you see…we cannot tap into your vast stores of Dark magic until it is gone. Once we remove it, you will see the truth and realize that Light magic has no power compared to that of the Dark. Now shall we begin?" 

The Man With No Heart conjured up a desk and started shuffling through its drawers. 

Harry thought quickly. The charm had to be performed with his consent, but if he did not consent, the charm would merely hide his scar. But the effects…he needed to be able to use the Dark magic to keep his real thoughts hidden. Then he remembered a charm that gave a person the illusion of vast stores of Dark magic. Unfortunately, most people could not use it because they didn't have that much natural ability to use Dark magic. Apparently, he did. "Nothing is as it seems…" he thought. 

"Now then Harry, let's rid you of your magical fetters." 

Harry closed his eyes and felt a warm sensation over his forehead. He opened his eyes and looked into the mirror the Man With No Heart held. The scar was gone. The Man turned back to his desk and shuffled in another drawer. Harry lifted his wand and whispered so softly that he could barely hear it himself, "Apparentium nocte."

A/N~~Warning! Might not be much for awhile. I have tons of stuff to do. Senior year bites!~~Lady Lelila


	8. Default Chapter Title

A/N~~And now for a point of view that's completely different…Onwards~~Lady Lelila

Harry Potter~~Year 4

Part 8

Hermione and Ron were worried. "Now Ron, what EXACTLY did Harry say before you left him?"

"He said that he had forgotten a book and that he'd meet me in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now can we PLEASE focus on another idea?" Ron answered rather irritably. 

"Ron, I'm just considering all the options."

"Hey, what did you figure out in the library? About Harry's scar."

"Only that it can only be removed by a very powerful charm and only with the person's consent. I hoped to find more, but I'd need to get into the Restricted Section."

"Too bad Lockhart's not here right about now to approve it. That guy would approve ANYTHING you wanted."

Hermione gave him a dirty look and resumed her worries about Harry. "You don't suppose he left us a note in your room do you, Ron?"

"Well, I'll go check as soon as we get to the Tower. Now, I'm SURE everything's ok. Please do us all a favor and relax." Ron said with much more confidence than he felt. 

As soon as they reached the tower, Ron rushed up to the fourth-year dorm. Sure enough, there was a note from Harry. 

__

Ron~

Saw Sirius in the Forbidden Forest. Went to go talk to him. Don't tell anyone. ESPECIALLY Hermione. I'll be back before lunch.

~Harry

Too bad lunch was over two hours ago. Ron was very worried, especially since it would be dark in a couple of hours. He decided to tell Hermione and risk Harry's wrath later. Ron searched Harry's trunk for the Invisibility Cloak, grabbed it and ran down the stairs to the Common Room.

"Well?" Hermione asked anxiously. Ron said nothing, but showed her the note. She gasped and ran through the portrait hole with Ron close behind. The thing with being friends for so long is that they each knew what the other was thinking. Both ran toward Hagrid's hut with the hope that he and Fang could help.

Hermione knocked urgently on the door to the hut. 

"'Oo is it?" asked the voice inside. 

"It's Hermione and Ron! Please let us in…Something's happened to Harry!"

"'Arry? Wat's 'appened t' 'Arry?" Hagrid shouted as he opened the door.

"Shhh…please Hagrid we don't want the whole school to know. Harry…" Ron paused. No one but Harry, Hermione, Professor Dumbledore and himself knew about Sirius. "Harry thought he saw Sirius Black in the Forbidden Forest. He apparently decided to go after him himself. He left us a note saying as much. He's not back yet and we're worried. Could you and Fang come with us to look?"

"Yes. 'Old on a second so's I kin git Fang 'ere's leash. Ok go' 't. Let's go."

The five shadows moved towards the forest. Harry moved invisibly and silently with them. The Man With No Heart had given him a charm that showed him his friends. So much had happened in the last six hours, Harry had "lost" his scar, given himself the illusion of great Dark magical powers, denounced his friends, and used his first powerful Dark Arts' spell. His scar protected him from being consumed by the Dark magic. He had also discovered that the Man With No Heart had no magical powers of his own, but could channel Harry's for a spell. The good part of this was that Harry could use his powers whatever way he wanted without detection, the bad part was that he could not counter his own magic. So whatever spell the Man With No Heart threw at him, he had to tolerate until the effect wore off. 

After 5 hours wandering through the forest and getting numerous comments about how bright Mars was that evening, the quartet decided to sit down and rest. Hermione wandered away and suddenly she yelped. "No HARRY!!!!"

The rest rushed over to Hermione. Ron wailed as he and Hermione hugged each other. 

Harry causally leaned over them. There lay a perfect imitation of his body, ripped to shreds. "Not a bad spell." he thought. Then, "Harry James Potter. I cannot believe you're complimenting a SPELL when your best friends in the world think you are dead." he chastised himself. Then, seeing that all was going according to his plan, he sneaked back up to Gryffindor Tower. He put a note in Ron's bed and also in Hermione's. 

__

Hello. This is Harry. Remember, nothing is as it seems. I miss you, but remember I'll always be with you. Share this with no one but each other.

"What on earth!?!" Ron thought as he read the note for about the 30th time. He went back downstairs where all of Gryffindor was questioning Harry Potter's death. He found Hermione and they discussed the note. They had no ideas and to avoid endless questions and condolences, they returned to their beds.

"Everything is going according to the plan." Harry said. He had realized by now that he was a prodigy with the Dark Arts. It was frightening the things he could do and see. He acted like a man with no soul. He had mastered everything possible, including Apparation and conjuring large complicated objects out of thin air. It had only been 3 days and he knew enough Dark and Light magic to conquer the world. And to escape his new dungeon. He had attempted it twice. Each time the Man With No Heart had knocked him out for an hour.

The Man With No Heart was pleased. Now he could put Harry to sleep for a few years and all would be right with the world. Dark magic would again rule all. HE would again rule all as soon as Harry had conquered it, he would kill him. 

Harry was again plotting his escape. The Man With No Heart walked in just as Harry was preparing the complicated Floating Charm. He reached out and grasped Harry's magical field and threw it bad at him. Harry once again fell to the ground and was knocked out…

Ron was looking at the Marauder's Map…He was looking for Professor McGonagall to ask her about Quidditch. It had been two weeks since they had found Harry's body. He was gazing at the hallways between the Great Hall and Gryffindor Tower when he saw the trapdoor. He looked at the basement level and in the large letters of a very powerful wizard was the name Harry Potter. Next to him in much smaller letter was the name of…

A/N~~More cliffhanging. It's getting dangerous. Please review. Also, if anyone would like to co-author a story with me, that would be awesome. I get writer's block very easily and it would be fun to try it. If you're interested, e-mail me at burgess0082@icqmail.com~~Lady Lelila

__


	9. Default Chapter Title

A/N~~Okok, I know there's a bit of a Lord of the Rings crossover here, but I needed a recognizable name! Onwards!~~Lady Lelila

Harry Potter~~Year 4

Part 9

…Sauron?!? Ron's hands shook in fear. He thought that Sauron had been dead for ages…literally. He ran into the Common Room, map still clutched desperately in his hand. He looked around for Hermione. She was behind a pile of books in her corner. He rushed over to her.

"Hermione, look…Harry…with...Sauron…LOOK!" Ron stumbled.

Hermione leaned over and saw the map. They both looked at each other. 

"Harry's alive?!? I knew it! We need to tell Professor Dumbledore and…" Hermione stopped realizing that they could not tell the teachers about the map. 

"Well, I suppose we should help him." Hermione pondered.

"What if he doesn't want our help? I mean, why hasn't he given us some clue. And…"

"Are you REALLY that dense Ron?

Ron looked at Hermione in amazement. "Well..no.." he sputtered.

"The note. In the woods. Nothing is as it seems."

Ron looked at her, "Well let's hope that the text of his name isn't as it seems either! I mean the text has to be twice as large as Dumbledore's and he's the most powerful wizard alive. I think we should go help him."

"Fine. Go. I think we should get Professor Dumbledore. I mean what if Harry really has turned evil?"

"HERMIONE…this is HARRY we're discussing here! I'm going. See you later."

Hermione sighed. "Wait for me to grab my wand ok?"

Ron grinned. He knew it would work. 

Ron and Hermione slipped out of the portrait hole and down the hall following the directions of the map. They stopped when their names were just above the trap door. Both kneeled down to examine the floor. Harry watched their efforts, invisible. They needed a special charm to open it. He tried to figure out a way to help them. Finally he managed to conjure up a piece of paper and a quill. He dropped it in front of Hermione. Hermione picked up the quill and placed it on the piece of paper. 

"What are you DOING Hermione?!? Didn't you learn anything from Ginny? Don't mess with anything if you can't see where it keeps its brain."

"Settle down Ron, I think I know what's going on. Watch."

Sure enough, Hermione's hand started to move. The messily scrawled spelled out a charm, _Aberit Ostium_. Hermione raised her wand and said the words very softly. The door popped off and landed with a large thunk across the hall. Ron and Hermione looked into the hole.

"Well now. How are we going to…" Ron stopped speaking as a rope materialized in front of him. Her grabbed it and climbed down with Hermione close behind. As they reached the bottom they saw an unconscious Harry with an evil looking man standing over him. Hermione glanced up to see that the exit had already been covered.

"Well, who have we here?" He asked. "Not Ron and Hermione. Your friend Harry has denounced you. He is a Dark wizard now, a very powerful one at that. Now you'll have to be quiet for oh…a decade or so…I believe I'll put you to sleep now. Night night." He drew some of Harry's power and aimed it at Ron first. Ron fell over backwards in a deep sleep. Hermione gasped and drew her wand. She managed to conquer the first spell, but the second one knocked her over. The Man With No Heart disappeared. The three best friends lay in the cave beneath Hogwarts, waiting to wake up. Invisible, Harry looked over all three of them. He sat on the floor and began to cry. A movement woke him. He looked up, expecting to see the Man With No Heart returning. Instead…

A/N~~NOTHING IS AS IT SEEMS. I'm still looking for a co-author for my next fanfic!!!~~Lady Lelila

__


End file.
